


On Your Hands And Knees

by orphan_account



Series: Pietro/Clint r ma babus [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, basically just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP because this pairing is awesome and their are barely any fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Hands And Knees

Despite outwards appearances, Clint is not a particularly patient creature, and Pietro's sweet ass really isn't helping matters either. They've just had to sit through a very long meeting with Fury and Pietro's been more than distracting, wiggling about in his seat next to Clint and gazing at him almost longingly.  
And so, once he finally gets a moment alone with the speedster after the meeting, when they're both walking along a deserted corridor together, he wasted no time in bodily throwing himself at said speedster, shoving him into the wall and kissing him deeply, nibbling at slightly chapped lips and tugged lightly at thick, white and brown hair to gain better access.

Pietro’s moaning as well, and when they break apart for air, the positively filthy grin on Clint's face gives Pietro the most outrageous hard on he’s ever had.

Thankfully, Clint had elected to jump Pietro relatively close to their rooms, and insistent hands dragged a more than willing body towards the nearest one, caressing and teasing all the way.

Once hidden within the privacy of a bedroom, Clint reattaches himself to the others lips, sucking and biting as he subtly shuffles the pair towards the bed, nimble fingers undoing a belt buckle and unfastening a shirt at the same time.

When the backs of Pietro’s knees meet the edge of the bed he collapses, bringing his archer with him so Clint is near straddling his hips, so when he rolls hips against Pietro’s erection, the speedster nearly comes undone then and there.

Clint’s finger tips leave trails of fire in their wake as they brush fleetingly against warm skin as the rest of his clothes are shed to the floor, until Pietro was a panting, wanton ball of lust beneath Clint, cock straining against the thin material of his underwear.

When Clint’s mouth descends on his heated skin, laying hot, open mouthed kisses from his jawline to beneath his earlobe –which received a sharp nip- down a broad, muscled torso, skirting around pebbled nipples, pulling down underwear as he goes until the talented mouth is trailing down the inside of a muscled thigh, painfully close to Pietro’s dick, he can’t help but moan loudly and the light chuckle against his skin sends vibrations up his leg, further arousing him.

“Please, I need you, please” Pietro pants, bucking his hips slightly, trying to tug the clothes from Clint’s body.

The archer removes himself completely from Pietro and the speedster whimpers at the loss and goes to grab him and bring him back to him, when a firm ‘No.’ stops him and he stills, laying spread eagled on a bed, cock harder than steel and panting and begging like a bitch in heat.

He’s never felt more liberated.

His pupils are so dilated the stormy blue of his iris is all but gone as he watches Clint slip from his restrictive clothing, revealing scarred, tanned skin stretching over a hell of a lot of bunched up muscles. 

“Tell me what you want Pietro.” Clint commands, staring down at the prone form of his –soon to be- lover, stormy eyes darkened to grey with lust as he nestles himself between the splayed legs of Pietro, rolling his hips so their erections brush.

“I… I want you to fuck me, I want you to make me come, my archer.” the speedster begs, flushing under the intense gaze.

The positively wicked gleam in Clint’s eyes causes Pietro to wiggle slightly, the movement creating a delicious friction against their cocks.

“As you wish, my love.” Clint purrs, leaning up to place a chaste kiss against parted lips as he scrabbles for the bottle of lube he knows he has there somewhere.

A triumphant noise escapes his throat as his fingers grasp the bottle, unscrewing the cap as he brings it up.

“Get on your hands and knees love, it’ll hurt less that way.” Clint soothes when he notices the slight widening of Pietro’s eyes as the depth of what they’re about to do hits him.

Pietro nods before scrambling into position, arse in the air and forehead rested against his arms. He jumps slightly when he feels slick fingers trace a line from between his shoulder blades down his spine to the cleft of his arse before pressing gently against his entrance and breaching him. It hurts at first, but Clint is patient, and allows his lover to get used to the new intrusion before moving the digit, eliciting a little moan from full pink lips.

When another finger is added and Clint gently scissors the hole, Pietro bucks his hips erratically and near screams at the onslaught of new sensations, his skin flushed and cock aching with the need for release.

“Please, please Clint, hurry.” he pleads, voice catching in his throat as a third finger is added, stretching him so perfectly he almost comes untouched.

Clint’s own cock has passed from uncomfortable to down-right painful as the little mewls the man underneath him is making, but he restrains himself, making this as pleasurable for Pietro is more important.

Deciding that Pietro is stretched enough, he withdraws his fingers and grins when Pietro whimpers and thrusts himself back, searching for the digits. Pouring a liberal amount of the nice smelling lube, Clint finally lavishes some attention on his neglected erection and makes sure every inch of it is thoroughly covered before dragging Pietro’s hips back a little so he can finally bury himself in the tight heat of the speedster's arse.

The sensation of being so completely filled causes Pietro to whimper, because even though it hurts a little, the gentle rocking motion of Clint’s hips and the feather light kisses peppered against his back and shoulders over-ride most of the pain.

It takes all of Clint’s control not to start pounding the tight arse wrapped around his dick, but once Pietro begs him to move, he sets up a punishing pace, hand reaching round to grasp at Pietro’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, one hand braced against Pietro’s hip to give him additional leverage.

The noises escaping the speedster’s mouth are positively sinful, and he’s far too caught up in his pleasure to notice the fact that Tony has just barged in, though he quickly leaves when Clint spanks Pietro's arse, making him keen wildly.

When Pietro starts begging for him to go faster and harder, Clint nearly comes undone, but he’s determined to make his lover come before him, and so he complies, tilting his hips slightly so he hits Pietro’s prostate with every thrust, it doesn’t take long after that for Pietro to reach his peak, screaming Clint’s name as his cock spasms in the archer’s still pumping hand, covering the hand and the sheets with thick white ropes. Lights dance behind his eyes as his body goes completely boneless.

The rhythmic clench of Pietro’s arse proves to be Clint’s undoing and after a few more thrusts, he’s coming, growling the speedsteer’s name as he does.

The pair collapse against the soft sheets, soaked with sweat and cum, and Clint wraps an arm around Pietro’s waist, nuzzling his nose against the half asleep man's hair. Sleep takes the both of them shortly afterwards, and it’s somewhat of a shock for poor  
Wanda, when she comes to get her brother, only to see him naked, wrapped in the embrace of their team-mate.

**Author's Note:**

> aight, porn then...I did this for you guys the least you can do is give me feedback in the comments


End file.
